A New Dragon Slayer
by Color the Rain
Summary: Pretty much the typical Lisanna comes back and everyone starts ignoring Lucy but with a twist... kinda. Anyway, Lucy leaves after being kicked off Team Natsu and comes back stronger but she's not here for revenge, she's here to save them from a new dark guild that's trying to collect dragon slayers for a sinister and dark plot.


**I've been inspired to write one of these of my own after reading all these Lisanna's comes back and Lucy leaves. I hope you enjoy! I want you guys to tell me what I can do to make my story better but no flames please! I can't handle it...  
**

** Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be here.**

* * *

Lucy sat the end of the bar… alone. It had been about a week since Lisanna had returned 'back from the dead' and Lucy was feeling depressed as ever. She watched humorlessly as her so called friends laughed and crowded around Lisanna hanging onto her every word and celebrating her return.

She was trying her hardest to not feel the pang of abandonment but it was getting harder with every passing day. It seemed as though nearly the whole guild had forgotten her. The only one who ever seemed to remember her was Levy, but even she sat next to Lisanna now laughing and chatting like old friends. To say Lucy wasn't jealous would be the understatement of the century.

Suddenly Natsu and Lisanna stood up started to walk her way. Lucy instantly smiled; maybe he hadn't forgotten her after all.

"Hey Lucy!" said Natsu, a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Natsu" replied Lucy excited they were finally talking to her.

"We're gonna go on a mission okay? Lisanna wants to touch up on her skills and her fighting technique."

"Okay! Just let me go pack okay? I'll-" She cut off as she looked up and saw Natsu's guilty expression.

"Well you see Lucy… I don't think you would be able to help in this mission, it's a really hard mission and you barely made it out of the last one alive." he looked sheepishly at her. "Besides, Lisanna thinks it would be fun to go on missions like we used to."

Lucy's face turned down and her bangs covered her eyes as what he said began to sink in.

"So I was kinda wondering if Lisanna could take your place on the team. Then you could find someone of your skill level to go on missions with and you could actually fight." Natsu said, quickly reasoning.

Lucy couldn't believe it Natsu, her best friend and partner, was kicking her off the team.

Desperate not to cry in front of them as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes she quickly said, "Yeah, sure, that'll be fine, whatever you want."

Natsu quickly turned around and high fived Lisanna as they walked back to their group of friends.

Lucy watched as they walked away, being greeted as they sat back down at the table. She wasn't needed here, she wasn't even wanted. It was then that she decided that she would leave the guild and become stronger. With a new purpose Lucy quickly stood up and made her way to Master Makarov's door. She knocked quietly waiting for the muffled replied before she stepped in.

"Master, I'd like to leave the guild." Lucy requested.

Makarov had seen lately how Lucy had been ignored, and although he was sad one of his children were leaving; he knew she had to do this. "Promise you'll come back?" he asked.

"I promise," she replied firmly as she gave him her hand to remove her guild stamp.

"I will miss you child," Makarov said sadly watching as Lucy's guild stamp disappeared.

Lucy looked up sadly, "I'll miss you too master." She then turned around and walked out of the office heading towards the guild doors with her head held high, not looking back once. No one even looked until the guild doors closed shut behind her.

Once the guild doors had closed behind her Lucy began to run, tears streaming down her face. Lucy didn't want to run into anyone she knew so ran to the only place she could think of, the forest. After awhile Lucy finally slowed down only to realize that she had no idea where she was.

"That's great! That's just freaking great!" Lucy screamed at nothing in particular.

"What is?" replied a feminine, graceful and smooth voice.

Lucy whipped around to see a beautiful silver dragon with scales that seemed to produce their own colors to reflect against the silver scales. She had long horns and an almost snake like look to her. She was slim but tall, with stunning deep blue eyes.

"Well, what's wrong child?" The beautiful dragon asked.

"I want to get stronger!" replied Lucy "I was kicked off my team because I was too weak so now I need to get stronger!"

"I can help you with that, but you would have to come with me to my realm for I can not be in your world long."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, staring up in awe.

"I am Kiyomi, the Elemental Dragon; I am the master of all elements and the ruler of the Dragon realm." She replied in a commanding tone.

"Will you teach me how to an Elemental Dragon Slayer?" questioned Lucy hopefully.

"I will, come with me." Kiyomi then lowered her head allowing Lucy to climb up and grab her horns. As soon as Lucy was seated Kiyomi shot into the air, a portal appearing in the middle of the sky. They went though landing in a beautiful land with tall snow covered mountain and lush green trees. It looked like a place out of a fairy tale. **(Ha! Fairy tale, Fairy Tail, ok I'm done.)** In front of Lucy was a medium sized modest cottage.

"I know you were probably expecting a large palace or castle but I do not believe in material value, a place like this helps clear the mind and connect you to your inner strength." The beautiful dragon explained. Lucy slid off the dragon and watched as a blinding bright light surrounded the magnificent beast.

When the light disappeared its place stood a girl a little older then Lucy, she had silver hair in a side braid and the same stunning blue eyes. She was about the same height as Lucy but wore a navy blue shirt with black shorts.

"Come along," she said as she made her way into the house. Lucy quietly followed the beautiful girl into the cottage. She discovered it had 2 bedrooms and 1 washroom with a small kitchen. Kiyomi went to the closet where she pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts. "You can't train in a skirt like that." She stated, "Change then meet me out back and we will begin training."

When Lucy had changed she put her hair up into a pony tail and went outside.

"Good you're here," the silver haired women said. "We will meet here outside at sunrise every morning and train until sunset, If you can not keep up you will not stay do you understand?"

"Yes!" Lucy said eagerly, she couldn't wait until she was an Elemental Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review :3 I wanna know what you guys think.**


End file.
